The present invention generally relates to an automatic pallet loading system and a method for loading pallets. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatic pallet loading system and method which allows plurality of pallets to be individually and automatically loaded onto a machine for processing of a workpiece carried by the pallet.
It is, of course, generally known to provide pallet loading systems. For example, one known pallet loading system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,051 which shows a quick changeover pallet system. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,286,148 and 5,167,405 show pallet loading systems that are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Another known automatic end load pallet loading system is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/575,138, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,514 commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The pallet loading and changing system disclosed in that application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, allows two or more pallets to be automatically placed in an automatic machine, such as an automatic vertical machining center, capable of performing a number of operations to produce a finished part from a blank workpiece mounted on the pallet.
Typically, the machining operation on a workpiece, such as milling, may take a substantial period of time, for example, three or more hours. In such an instance, the machining center need not be monitored during the machining operation. However, once the machining is completed, the operation ceases since only a single workpiece is available to be machined. If additional pallets were loaded and/or staged with a workpiece to be machined, subsequent pallets may be loaded into the machine for a milling operation to take place after employees have left the plant.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved automatic pallet loading machine and method that overcomes the deficiencies of known systems.